What changed him
by DarkAngel9999
Summary: If the man you held feelings for left you for another woman, what would you do? Kagome ran away, but do you blame her? She runs into Sesshomaru as she faces danger, and reluctantly he saves her. But what does he do when Kagome is in the arms of his servant and best friend Kenta? How does Inuyasha fit into this? And how does Kagome and Sesshomaru's love overcome it all or will it?
1. Chapter 1:Encounter

_**What changed him**_

_**I do not own Inuyasha **_

_**Chapter;1**__** Encounter**_

Kagome walked hand and hand alongside Inuyasha feeling her heart beat fast. She loved being with him. She loved how she felt so protected by him, like nothing could ever hurt her while staying by his side. He looked at her with a calming eyes, he felt peaceful with her, but something felt off, he couldn't place what it was, but then it hit him.

"Kikyō…" Inuyasha said in a whisper. Kagome stopped and just looked down at the ground, she dropped his hand and stepped away from him, she couldn't handle it anymore. They had been together since she was 18, and now he was leaving her once again.

"Kagome…I have to-" before he could finish Kagome ran away. She ran as fast as she could, and as long as she could before her legs gave out. Instead of following her, Inuyasha followed Kikyō's scent, he knew she was alive, he had hoped for it. Kagome made it to a river bank and just sat at the edge. _' Four years I've been with him, but he still leaves me for her. I love him, can't he see that?' _Kagome thought. Her heart felt like it shattered into a million glass pieces.

"That stupid Inuyasha! I can't take this anymore! I'm done!" She screamed, letting anger take over her. She then stuck her feet in the water and felt the cool water tickle her feet. Kagome became lost in her thoughts and didn't notice the spiritual pressure coming near her, until seconds before the Neko yōkai came.

"What the-"

"Hi little Miko…." Kagome looked at the Neko yōkai. It was light brown and tall with purple markings on it's face.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"I want power what else is there? If I kill you I will gain that."

"I won't let you get the satisfaction of killing me." Kagome shot the arrow and missed! How could she miss? The Neko was tremendously fast. She reached for another arrow and shot it, barely scratching the demon.

"Someone is a little off." He mocked liking his wound. The Neko yōkai grabbed Kagome and threw her against a tree. She immediately felt blood trickle down her head and slid down to the ground. A dark cloud loomed over her as she began to loose consciousness. She was able to put up a pink barrier to protect herself, but for how long? She laid on the ground with a pounding headache and a burning sensation in her leg. Looking down with blurred vision she could make out what looked like a gash in her leg. _'Will Inuyasha come? Does he know I'm hurt?….He probably doesn't care. He can stay with that cold, heartless, clay pot, whore for all I care.' _She thought as her eyes began to flutter shut.

She woke up later that night in a warm bed. An actual bed, she hadn't slept in one since she went home….she missed her home so much. She got up and examined the room carefully. The room was big with golden walls and white silk blinds. The bed had a wooden type frame and there was fur covering the king size bed. Fear set in, she was an in unknown place, and she didn't have her weapon. Kagome got up and tried to walk but stumbled to the ground, she looked at her leg and saw it wrapped in bandages._ 'What's going on?_' The door opened to reveal an inu yōkai . He was around 5'10 with medium length white hair. His eyes were the color of emeralds and he was slender but had a toned body. He walked over to Kagome and tried to help her up, but she tried to back away from him. He looked at her questioningly before speaking.

"It's okay. You need not be afraid. I'm here to help you." His voice was calm and soothing.

"Who are you? Where Am I?"

"My name is Kenta, and you are in the Western castle."

"Western castle? That means…." Before she could finish her sentence _he_ walked in. Kagome's eyes grew wide as she saw the familiar figure in the door way.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome said, her voice sounded as though she couldn't believe he was really there. Why was she in his castle? What was he planning?

"Why am I here? If you're looking for Inuyasha, I don't know where he is, so what ever you had planned is futile." Kagome said with bitterness in her voice. Sesshomaru said nothing and simply walked away.

"Did…he save….me?" Kagome looked at Kenta as he helped her up and sat her on the bed.

"Yes, he didn't tell us much, just to tend to your wounds." _'It does make any sense, why am I here? He hates everyone, especially humans.' _

"But…he hates me…why, why would he save me?"

"I honestly do not know what my lord is thinking." Kagome stayed silent and became lost in her thought. Kenta unwrapped her bandages and turned to grab new ones. As he finished wrapping her leg there was a knock at the door. Kenta walked over it and saw a little girl who looked as though she was 14 years old. The girl ran over to Kagome and hugged her. She wore a red kimono with black flowers on the sleeves.

"Kagome, I've missed you so much." The girl said.

"I've missed you too…..Rin?" Kagome said hesitantly. The girl looked up and smiled.

"So you do remember me! That makes me so happy!" The girl said as she hugged Kagome tighter.

"Of course. You've grown to become such a beautiful young woman." Kagome examined the now teenager. Rin was now around 5'3 and had long black hair down to her waist. She started to develop and had a slim figure. Kagome laid her hand on top of Rin's head and gave her a warm smile.

"Kagome is it true you came here to help raise me so I can become a proper human?"

"Um….who let you in on the….surprise?" Kagome said not trying to make it obvious that she had no idea what the girl was talking about.

"Lord Sesshomaru told me he arranged for you to teach me to be a proper human. He said being around so many demons isn't fit for me, and that I need to leaner the way of my people."

"Oh, um...yeah he's right..."

"Rin, lets give Lady Kagome some time to rest."

"Okay Kenta, goodbye Kagome, see you tomorrow." Rin said letting her go and walking out the room.

"Lady Kagome, what would you like to eat?" Kenta said

"It doesn't really matter…"

"I will prepare your meal right away, Lady Kagome." Kenta walked out of the room. _'Why would Sesshomaru tell Rin that? I don't get it he first saves me, now this…..What's going on in his mind? What's he planning?' _Kagome sat confused by it all. On the other side of the castle Sesshomaru stood in his office looking over old scrolls when he heard a knock.

"Enter." Sesshomaru said glancing at the door. Haru walked in, he was Kenta's older twin brother, and Sesshomaru's best friend. The only way to tell him and Kenta apart was the fact that Haru had sapphire eyes. They looked as blue as the ocean.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I ask why there is a human here, and she's a miko at that?" Sesshomaru remained silent, walked over to his desk, sat down and looked at Haru.

"Rin needs to learn to be a human, she is around to many demons and needs guidance."

"Is that really it? She's here to help the young human child?"

"You dare question this Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Not at all my lord, please forgive me. I simply wanted to know if the Miko will be held as a prisoner."

"Leave her be."

"Yes my lord." Haru bowed and quickly exited the room. Right after Sesshomaru's mother Megumi walked in and sat down next to her son.

"Do you mind telling me why there is a lowly human woman here?"

"Do not start with this Lord Sesshomaru."

"Do not talk to me as if I am one of those servants, now I will ask again why is she here?"

"Rin needs someone to teacher her, as a demon I can not do such a thing."

"Hmm, are you really doing this in hopes that, that half-breed brother of yours will show up?"

"Perhaps."

"I am the one that has raised you, I know you all to well."

"You know not of who I am. You may have raised me but do remember, I can fool anyone."

"That is true, but you can not simply fool me. If that human wench causes me trouble I will not hesitate to kill her, you will have to lure Inuyasha here some other way." With that Megumi left Sesshomaru to his thoughts, leaning back his inner demon began to talk.

**Do you honestly think that Miko does not see past all of this? **

_'It will not surprise this Sesshomaru any if she does she past it all.'_

**Honestly you make no sense, you recuse her, make her teach Rin the way of a human, and for what? To get Inuyasha, surely there is some other way to get him. **

_'That wench is the only means of getting close to him, you should know that.'_

**I believe there is more to it than what you lead on. **

_'Oh, and what other motive shall there be?'_

**You know as well as I do. **

_'I am your master, you do not question this Lord Sesshomaru.'_

**As my master, you should know that I am simply looking out for you, I only have your best interest in mind. **

_Is that so?_

_***A/N: For future clarification, Naraku is dead, Kikyō never died and Sesshomaru lives with his mother so...yeah...what do you think please review?***_


	2. Chapter 2: Accept it

_**What changed him**_

_**I do not own Inuyasha**_

_**Chapter 2: Accept it**_

Inuyasha ran into a forrest about 4 miles away from where he and Kagome split. He looked around and spotted Kikyō's soul collectors. He ran and saw Kikyō sitting under a big tree.

"Kikyō…are you okay?" Inuyasha said sitting by the Miko.

"What do you want Inuyasha?"

"I sensed you so I came to see you."

"Hmm, why?"

"I love you that's why."

"Oh, and what about her?" Kikyō questioned. Inuyasha remained silent, he loved Kikyō yes, but he loved Kagome too. The question he needed to ask himself was who did he love more?

"Inuyasha, we can not be together. The love you have for me, is how you used to feel. I do not harbor those feelings for you anymore."

"Kikyō I can't stop loving you." Inuyasha said with pleading eyes.

"Then I pity you. You are a fool to love me, someone who is dead, someone who has no right walking among the living." Inuyasha grabbed Kikyō and hugged her tight. By then he had begun to realize she was fading away in his arms.

"Kikyō, what's happening?!"

"I am releasing the souls from my body. There is no need for me to stay where I do not belong."

"What about us? You belong here with me!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha, do not try and keep me here, I am dead. I do not need to walk among the living anymore, Naraku is dead, and the anger that I held onto is no longer there. My task here is done, my soul can finally rest in peace. Accept it." With that Kikyō's body faded into nothing more than ash. Inuyasha looked down at his hands where she laid. The wind blew and Inuyasha could smell Kagome's blood.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha ran towards the smell of her blood.

After Kagome ate, she asked Kenta to take her to Sesshomaru. Kenta grabbed her left arm and swung it around his shoulders, he gentley wrapped his right arm around her waist and walked her to Sesshomaru's office. Megumi was walking out when she saw the two.

"Why is she here?" Megumi asked looking at Kagome with disgust.

"My Lady, she has requested to see lord Sesshomaru." Kenta responded.

"So you brought her? Have you no shame? Do not bring that filthy wench around my son." Megumi spat.

"Filthy? Wench? Who do you think you are?" Kagome said.

"Insolent wench how dare you speak to me in such a manor! I will have you killed-" Megumi started but was cut off when the door opened.

"Why is there so much noise outside of this Sesshomaru's office?" Sesshomaru said standing proud.

"My lord, Lady Kagome wishes to speak with you." Kenta said.

"Very well, come." Sesshomaru said ignoring the glare Megumi gave him. Kenta brought Kagome inside and sat her down in a chair infront of Sesshomaru's desk.

"What is it you need to speak with this Sesshoamru about?"

"Why did you bring me here?" Kagome questioned.

"You rather I left you in the forest to die at the hands of that filthy yōkai?"

"No...but you hate me. Me a human, a miko, Inuyasha's friend...there is a reason why you brought me here."

"Wench be grateful that this Sesshomaru went to such length's to save you."

"...I told you I dont know where Inuyasha is. He went chasing after Ki-Kikyō." Kagome said anger and sorrow filling her voice. Sesshomaru noticed her mood change and decided to push Kagome.

"Such a pity you love that disgusting half-breed and yet he does not return your feelings."

"Shut up! You will never understand my feelings...no one will." Kagome said looking down. Was Sesshomaru right? Was it really a pity to love someone? To love the person who's always been there? Was she wrong for loving Inuyasha?

"You shall stay here until that half-breed comes for you."

"What if I want to leave?"

"Where shall you go? Where you are unwanted? You humans are all small minded, you dare leave after this Sesshomaru saves you? Where you are provided with everything you need?" Sesshomaru said. Kagome stayed silent. He did save her, and she really didnt have anywhere to go. She could go back to her friends but Inuyasha would be there, and she couldn't face him, not now, maybe not ever. Kenta, who was standing in a corner quietly, helped Kagome up and led her out of the room.

Inuyasha ran forward, following the smell of Kagome's scent and blood._ Dammit! How could I leave her by herself? If anything happens to her who ever did it is going to pay..._Inuyasha though as her narrowed in on the location. When he arrived at the river bank there was no sign of anyone. The only thing was the remains of a yōkai, and Kagome's blood._ What the hell happened?_ Inuyasha thought as he tried to pick up Kagome's scent, he sniffed around but stopped in his tracks. There was a third scent around, Inuyasha's eyes grew wide when he realized who the sent belonged to.

"Sesshomaru..."


	3. Chapter 3: Gentle?

_**What changed him**_

_**I do not own Inuyasha**_

_**Chapter 3: Gentle?**_

Inuyasha ran back to the village to inform everyone what happened.

"You idiot! How could you leave my mom alone to go play with some dead whore!" Shippo spat furiously. The fox demon had grown to be 14 years old and stood at 5'4. His hair grew to his mid back as his body became more toned.

"Inuyasha I couldn't agree more with Shippo. You can't always play around with peoples feelings. Kagome cares about you and yet you left her to be with Kikyō, again."

"You guys are missing the big picture! Kagome is gone with Sesshomaru! He hurt her."

"Like you care about what happens to my mom! I'm going for a walk. Hopefully I can find my mom. You can stay and mourn over that non existent woman. " Shippo said as he walked away. Sense he has become older Shippo's powers increased so he could easily find Kagome's scent. He picked it up and headed West.

"Inuyasha do you love Kagome?" Miroku asked folding his arms.

"What kind of question is that? Kagome's hurt and with that narcissistic brother of mines. I don't have time to answer that!"

"Inuyasha, how do you know Sesshomaru hurt Kagome? How do you know she didn't get hurt along the way to the river bank and Sesshomaru stopped to help her."

"Why would he? He hates humans."

"Even so, he wouldn't just hurt Kagome without reason."

"…..I guess your right."

"Now, do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you go after Kikyō when she is near?" Miroku asked shaking his head.

"I….guess it's because part of me still loves Kikyō too…."

"Do you wish to be with Kagome?"

"Of course I do…"

"Your actions prove otherwise. You can not simply toy with Kagome's feelings. Face it Inuyasha you may have lost Kagome." Inuyasha looked down as he thought about the Monk's words.

"Sango why haven't you said anything?" Miroku said as he looked back at his wife whose head was bent down.

"I have nothing to say to him. For years he's been doing this. He knows exactly how Kagome feels, yet whenever the chance comes he runs off with Kikyō. Each and every time he comes back he apologizes and Kagome forgives him with a smile as she buries the hurt and betrayal down inside. Talking to him is futile. He never learns his lesson, a person can only take so much, and he doesn't make it any easier on my sister. I see her break down when he walks away, I see her heart shatter, and try and repair it's self. But it's apparent he doesn't give a damn. I hate him for putting Kagome through this. I honestly don't even know why she stayed with such a selfish, inconsiderate, person like him. The only thing different this time is he can't go back to that whore and he certainly can't come running back to Kagome with his tail between his legs." With that Sango got up and walked out of the hut. Inuyasha sat in silence as he pondered Sango's words. He couldn't be mad at anyone but himself. Everything Sango said was true, every single last word of it, that was probably what hurt the most.

Kagome walked slowly to her room with the help of Kenta. She didnt know what to do, she wanted to leave for she knew Sesshomaru hated her, but she really had nowhere to go. Part of her wanted to stay, hopping that Inuyasha would come to save her, but she knew that was a fruitless dream. Kenta looked at Kagome and saw the confusion and pain on her face.

"Lady Kagome what is wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"If nothing is the matter why do you look sad?"

"I'm fine…honestly." Kagome gave a weak smile that wouldn't even convince a child. Kenta decided to not pressure her in to talking.

"I brought a change of clothes, you are to get dress and spend the day with Rin." Kagome nodded her head and quietly sat on the bed. Kenta grabbed some new bandages for Kagome's leg. The cut was quickly healing and seemed as though it didn't really need to be treated, but he still rubbed herbs on to the wound, and wrapped it.

"Lady Kagome, if ye do not mind me asking...how did you attain this wound?" Kenta asked as he wrapped the new bandages.

"I wasn't paying attention when a demon attacked me." Kagome replied.

"Was your mind clouded with worry of some sort?"

"...I guess you can say that." Kenta simply nodded.

"I will go and bring your breakfest."

"There is no need, I don't really have an appetite."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Kenta looked at Kagome and stood in front of her.

"Lady Kagome…if you ever need someone to talk to…I will surly listen for as long as you like." Kagome looked up at Kenta and a smile crossed her face. She was truly happy by those words. She stood up and faced Kenta. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. He was stunned by the sudden action the girl had made and didn't react at first. But after a minute he gradually grabbed Kagome by the waist and hugged her tight.

"Thank you." Kagome said as she whispered in Kenta's ear. Kenta felt himself blush while still in the embrace. Sesshomaru was walking pass the room when he noticed the door slightly open. He looked in side to see Kagome smiling in Kenta's arms. He looked at them for a moment and then walked away in irritation. Kagome and Kenta let go at the same time. He then left the room quietly so she could get dressed. She put on a dark blue kimono that was as blue as the ocean itself. It had white flowers along the bottom of the sleeves with a white belt that tied around her waist. The belt was tied into a large bow in the back. Kagome tied her hair into a neat bun while allowing her bangs to hang low and a few strands of hair curve down the side of her face. She looked beautiful. She walked out of her room and began to look for Rin, she found her playing with the horses at the stable. There were 3 brown horses, a white one, and a black one. AhUn sat in the very first stall.

"Hi Rin." Kagome said walking up to the girl.

"Kagome, how are you?"

"I'm fine, what would like to do today?"

"Um, I'm not sure exactly."

"Well…would you like to ride horses?"

"I would love too...but your leg is still hurt." The young girl smiled sadly at Kagome.

"It's alright, it doesn't hurt as much."

"Are you sure?"

"Im positive, now lets ride okay?"

"Okay! We need to pick our horses."

"Alright, how about I ride that one." Kagome said as she pointed to the black stallion. Rin's face turned from happy to scared in an instant.

"You can't…." Rin said quietly.

"Why not?" Kagome asked worried.

"That's Lord Sesshomaru's horse…that horse doesn't let anyone ride on him except Lord Sesshomaru."

"Well, we'll see about that." Kagome smiled as she walked towards the horse. The horse began to go crazy as soon as Kagome stepped near him, but she stayed calm. She walked closer to the horse and began to pet his head. He stopped bucking and let Kagome do whatever she wanted, it was as if her touch could calm anyone. Rin was shocked to see how easily Kagome controlled the horse, the horse was never calm, it even behaved rudely to Sesshomaru, yet for Kagome it was at peace.

Kagome then let the horse out of his stall and climbed on top of him, Rin looked at her in amazement as she began to ride the horse around the yard, she was so graceful, so eligant. Inside the castle everyone looked outside in amazement as they saw Kagome riding the stubborn horse. Kenta ran to Sesshomaru's office and urged him to come quick. The two ran outside and Sesshomaru stopped and observed what was happening in front of his eyes. His horse allowed someone else to ride…and not just anyone, his horse allowed _her _to ride. Sesshomaru watched as the young Miko smiled as she dismounted the horse and gently hugged it. Sesshomaru went inside and let himself drift into his thoughts. After that, night fell quickly, and Rin and Kagome ate dinner together before heading back to Rin's room.

"Kagome can you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course I will Rin." Kagome laid beside the girl and stroked her hair until Rin had completely fallen asleep. Kagome looked down and kissed Rin on her forehead before leaving. Kagome made her way back to her room and let down her long flowing hair. Before she could change there was a knock. Kagome walked over and opened the door to see Kenta.

"Hello Kenta."

"Lady Kagome, follow me, Lord Sesshomaru would like to speak to you." Kagome nodded and walked to Sesshomaru's office. She knocked gently on the door and waited for a response.

"Enter." Kagome walked in to see Sesshomaru at his desk like he was the previous day. She shut the door and leaned on it for support.

"You may sit." He said coldly.

"I'm fine where I am thank you." Kagome said back with a coldness that even bothered Sesshomaru.

"How are things with Rin."

"Good."

"How are your accommodations?"

"Fine...why do you care?"

"Wench watch your tongue."

"...What did you just say?"

"This Sesshomaru does not repeat himself."

"Why do you always speak in third person? It's annoying."

"You insolent woman, this Sesshomaru shall speak how he wants. Lowly humans like yourself have no training, especially when you throw yourself in the arms of my servant."

"What are you talking about?"

"You shall refrain from interacting in any physical matters with Kenta or any-other demon in this Sesshomaru's castle." Kagome thought for a moment what he was talking about, then it hit her, the hug.

"Why do you care what a 'lowly human' does? What I do is none of your concern! Why do you talk as if I am yours? As if you own me? As if I have no right to control my own life?" Kagome spat.

"Wench! You dare talk to me in this manner?" Sesshomaru raised his voice, he got up and grabbed Kagome before she made it out the door. He held her throat with one hand as he grabbed her wrist with the other. Kagome couldn't breath and she felt as though her wrist would snap at any moment. She began to cry from the rippling pain in her body.

"Let me go!" She tried to scream, but it was difficult as her breath became hitched. Sesshomaru looked into her eyes and saw a glimmer of an unknown emotion. He let her go and she crouched down and began to cough. Panting from the lack of oxygen and her sobs, made breathing difficult. But she managed to talk.

"I hate you!" She yelled as she ran out the room.

Kagome ran and made her way to a garden in the back of the castle. It was enormous, it had rows upon rows of blue roses, there was a path way that led to a big cherry blossom tree. Kagome just looked at the garden with such amazement. It was beyond beautiful, she felt so calm in the presence of the flowers around her. She wiped her tears away and made her way to the tree. She sat under it and admired the over view of everything as the wind blew her long raven hair. She wondered how Sango and Miroku were doing with the kids, she wondered how Shippo felt not having her there, and yet she didn't think of Inuyasha. What was strange was that she thought about Sesshomaru, maybe she shouldn't have said she hated him, but she was mad. Who was he to tell her what to do? Even though she was furious with him, part of her felt grateful for what he had done for her, whatever the reason, he still saved her and allowed her into his home. He hated her and yet did these things for her, it was confusing.

Kenta walked around the castle to ensure there were no intruders when he stumbled upon Kagome. He stopped for a moment, not sure what to do, he waited to see if she would notice him, but nothing happened.

"Lady Kagome..." He said walking closer to her, he stopped in front of her and realized she was sleep.

"You shouldn't fall asleep in a place like this, it's not safe." Kenta said mainly to himself. He gently picked her up and carried her back to her room. She was cold, yet warm, it was strange to Kenta how she cold be both of these things, but he didn't go into depth about it. He laid Kagome down on her bed, and covered her with fur. Before he could turn away, her hand clutched to, like a child clutches to its mother. Kenta was taken back from the interaction from the human but he didn't question it, he sat down next to Kagome and lightly stroked her hair. Kenta wondered to himself why he was so gentle to someone he just met. To someone who was a human and a Miko, although he questioned this, he never moved from her side, he stayed next to her quietly the whole night.


End file.
